


Halloween Night

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Happy halloween, M/M, NSFW, halloween fic, just a simple thing of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve and Bucky have some fun after the Halloween party





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's just smut and short, but enjoy :)

“I can’t believe you wore that…thing…all night long, it was all I could do not to fuck you right there over the dance floor.” Steve growls in Bucky’s ear as his hips keep up there relentless pace of fucking into him hard and fast over their dinner table.

The brunette moans before catching his breath enough to speak, “I do believe it was your idea I wear that thing doll, you even picked it out for me remember?”

“Fuck…..yeah…once I saw it…it had to be on you tonight.” Steve’s voice sounds wreaked. His hands biting into Bucky’s hips something brutal from behind.

“Would have….never thought… you would want me in…a fairy costume….wings and…everything…..oh fuck!” Bucky cries out as Steve changes the angle enough to start really hitting his prostate.

“You….fuck.. you feel so good baby…..you looked so hot in that dam thing, so beautiful and….sexy…my own personal…dark fairy…fuck…fuck!” Steve starts losing himself in the tight heat of Bucky’s hole wrapped around his aching cock, the feel of him….the sounds he was making louder and louder.

“You…couldn’t even wait for me….to take… the dam thing…off…..oh shit Stevie right there…yes!” Bucky cries out yet again as nails dig into the wood of the table, head thrown back as the blondes big cock fills him up so fucking perfectly.

Steve takes in the wings still on Bucky’s back, the lacy black skirt now hitched up high so he could get at his beautiful ass and fuck him silly, god he was a sight. Hair a tangled mess, eye shadow and liner long ruined, but just made him even more beautiful in Steve’s eyes.

Steve’s simple peter pan costume already half ruined. The shirts somewhere torn off and the green tights…..were still on his body, tugged just low enough so his cock would be free so he could fuck his beautiful husband.

When the brunette turns his head, his black lipstick is smudged as well as he offers the blonde a cocky grin, “Getting tired old man?”

It’s only then that Steve becomes aware he had slowed down while taking in the brunette and….that just wont do at all. He starts up a brutal pace, one that has Bucky screaming soon enough and Steve’s grin grows hearing it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
